The pain of destiny
by murai-sakura
Summary: My first dbz fic ever. Vegeta finally realizes how hard live gets if you wanna protect your family (COMPLETE)


Yay !!! My first dragonball fic. I noticed how few fics there were about dragonball z so I'll just write a tragedy. Let's see... I know, i'll use Vegeta..... and Bulma. How about that?  
  
Vegeta: whatever you bonehead. But please kill the woman.  
  
Bulma: Whatever Vegeta, argh, you're always such a stupid monky.  
  
Vegeta: What!?!  
  
F: eum, let the fic start, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonball characters, but hey, I do own this story right?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The pain of destiny  
  
A green-haired woman is sleeping peacefully in her nice warm bed with satin sheets. The window stands open and the wind makes the woman shiver and pull the sheets up some more, but she didn't woke up. She was heaving a dream, or to say it in better words, a déjà vu. She was remembering how she met Vegeta, how scared she was from him. And she rememberd the first time she called him cute. That was when they were wished to planet earth because of the dragonballs. That's when Bulma smiled a little. And... she rememberd the birth of her first sun, Trunks. After that the marriage and the birth of a daughter. A cute girl with the looks from her mother... and the attitude of her father.  
  
What Bulma remembered the most was the nights she spend with her husband. And especially the ones that gave birth to the two new lifeforms that were sleeping peacefully in one of the many chambers of this house. Those nights were so firey. She could still see the pleased expression of her lover after the nights. Calmly, she slept on, knowing, she had someone that would always stay by her side to protect her, and to love her with all his heart.  
  
Downstairs, there was someone searching for something in the refrigerator. It was a short man with hair that looked like it was a christmas tree. He licked his lips as he searched for what he could put on his sandwich tonight. He always went down for a midnight snack, and he was never dissapointed. His mate always filled the refrigerator with his favourite snacks. Here on earth, there was a lot more to do then he first thought. And every night, he was thankfull he didn't blow up the planet.  
  
He kept on grabbing stuff out of the refrigerator, until his arms were full and he couldn't carry anything else anymore. He sat himself on the coach and turned on the television, eating his snacks while watching some shows on the television that were older then he was. Sometimes, he burst out of laughing and sprayed food all over the place. But when he would return tomorrow from his daily trainings, everything would be clean. It always was and it always would be. His woman always cleaned up, knowing he would never do it himself. Maybe he should thank Kakkarot. After all, whitout him, he would've never got married, he would never have two children. He wouldn't even live. Vegeta sighed a little, relaxing his muscles. He was way too stubborn and proud to say thank you. He was even to proud to tell his wife that he loved her.  
  
Vegeta sighed again, finished the last food and walked upstairs, aiming every step he took very carefully, trying to avoid making any sound at all. He knew his children had too sensitive ears to not hear it, but he was more worried about his wife. He knew she always slept really peacefully and he didn't wanna ruin the party for her.  
  
Upstairs, he noticed Bulma had pulled up the sheets to her chin. She always opened the window, but it was way too cold for her, so Vegeta closed it, abandoning the cold and allowing the warmth to come in again. He looked at his wife, knowing he was the luckyest man on this planet. "Vegeta , I love you" said his mate in her dream. She smiled and sighed a little, then went back into her silent sleep, drooling a little bit on her pillow. Vegeta smiled. He knew his wife loved him but it was nice to hear it sometimes though. He layed himself next to her and went to sleep...  
  
The next day  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Bulma woke up. She checked her clock. It was early again. She noticed the empty spot behind her and she smiled. For once, Vegeta slept next to her again, normally he would fall asleap on the coach but not today. Bulma stretched and looked out of the window. Vegeta was training again in his space ship. If only her dad had never found that stupid ship. She sighed and went down to make breakfast for her children and allready prepare her husbands lunch.  
  
Downstairs, Bura and Trunks were allready sitting by the table, holding knife and fork in an attack pose while exchanging dreadfull looks. Bulma sighed and calmed her children down, scared they might breake a window again, like they did almost every day. Vegeta would just laugh and kiss her like always, defending the children. Too bad it really worked, he always wanted his children to become horrible fighters like him. He was only very protective over Bura. She felt sorry for the boys she was seeing. Most of them didn't survive very long.  
  
Vegeta was training very hard again. He did this with the excuse he could protect them if he had too. What a lame excuse, he trained wether they liked it or not, but Bulma knew she couldn't stop him, and she also knew Vegeta always wanted to be better then Goku, even though it looked impossible at times, he never gave up. Bulma liked that, he was as stubborn as she was, excactly the reason why she married him. If only Vegeta hadn't blown up the cake, then it would have been the perfect wedding. Vegeta was even smiling that day, untill Goku arrived that is. Bulma sighed again while remembering what she could never forget...  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Vegeta sat in his trainingchamber but he couldn't focus. Today, he seemed weaker then normal becaus he was distracted by something. If only he knew what it was. It almost felt like there was a new enimy coming, but... that was impossible, Vegeta believed everyone that could stand up against him was dead, the only he reason he kept on training was to defeat his mortal enemy Kakkarot. The guy who always smiled and never took life really serious.  
  
Vegeta stopped training, knowing it wasn't of any use today, not if he was this destracted, he would only get tired without even gaining any strength at all. He walked out of the training chamber and walked towards the house. He saw his kids sitting at the table, smiling and laughing. And he saw his wife, his mate, looking at them, keeping an eye on them, even though she was too weak to fight them. But she had this thing, to make the strongest men crawl for her, excactly the trick she used on the children. She was a strict woman, but oh, how adorable was she...  
  
Right when Vegeta wanted to walk inside to greet his familly, he noticed something that looked like a falling star but had the powerlevel of a great monster. Something terribly destructive. The star came his way and Vegeta kept looking at it with angry eyes, not noticing anything else that happened around him.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him. Without saying a word, Goku walked up to Vegeta. His eyes were serious and ready for battle. Without looking at each other, the fighters prepared for battle. Goku was smiling a little bit, excited to fight a new opponent, even though it was deadly, he was allowed to use his full strength once again.  
  
Vegeta wasn't thinking about the fight, he was thinking how he should protect his fammily, and save them from whatever horror was coming this way. But some things will never change, and Vegeta would neveradmit he was worried, worried about his wife and kids. He was too proud to ask Goku to help him, he would just let him do whatever he wanted.  
  
The enemy arrived, right in front of the fighters feet. He was very tall and muscular. His red fiery eyes were shooting daggers at the fighters and his full lips were smiling. His hair was long and blue. Blue like heaven, and it was binded together like that from a samurai. He held a sword with strange symbols graved in it, and he looked like he was ready to kill both of the saiyans at the same time.  
  
The strange appearans was good looking but really dangerous. A little smart but not really someone who likes to introduce himself. 'Hi, my name is Kyle, and I'm gonna destroy you' said the man with a little smile. His eyes were focusing on Goku who clearly had more fighting power then the small saiyan. Vegeta knew this but he kept a little surprise for Kyle, he hid his power. He hid everything he had build up in the time-chamber for the last jears.  
  
Without even looking at Vegeta, Kyle attacked Goku with a fiercome strike. His word cut right trough Goku's skin and made him bleed really bad. That's how the entire battle went, Vegeta watched it, trying to controll his power, that way, he didn't notice his wife and kids were standing right behind him. When Vegeta jumped backwards to avoid a ki-blast from Goku, he tripped over Bura's little foots. While he was yelling he fell flat on his face. A soon as he looked up, he saw his cute little daughter standing in front og him and he knew he had to protect her. He had to keep her from harm, and protect her from Kyle.  
  
Vegeta stood up, looked his wife in the eyes and walked towards the battlefield. Goku was laying on his back, his right arm twitching and his left bleeding really hard. His both legs seemed broken and his face was showing he was in terrible pain.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta attacked. He wanted to protect the ones he loved, vieuws of his life with Bulma flashed before his very own eyes. He shot a very well aimed ki-blast at Kyle, making him vanish into thin air...  
  
If only...  
  
If only he didn't put all his power in that blast. He always doubted his strength a little and he didn't realized he could defeat Kyle easily. But it was too late. All his strength was put in that attack, and now, his powerlevel reached zero. The silent hero had died for the ones he loved, leaving a frustrated Goku and a depressed fammily behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry guys, no happy ending, ow, and it's a one shot so, deal with it.  
  
Vegeta: You killed me? What about her!!!  
  
Sigh.... please review. 


End file.
